


♡ A Recipe for Disaster ♡

by orphan_account



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Baking, Boys In Love, Cookies, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I'm Sorry, Idiots in Love, M/M, No Spoilers, Romantic Fluff, Sleepovers, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23341228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Eddie wants his boyfriend to come over because he's feeling down with the snowy and icy weather. Richie knows just how to cheer him up!
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 15





	♡ A Recipe for Disaster ♡

**Author's Note:**

> ♡ This is just fluff ♡  
> Some texting at the beginning!  
> ♡ VERY short ♡  
> hey guys, reread this after watching the first movie (if you want, im not ur parent) i changed some stuff

E: can you come over today?  
R: why?  
E: :(  
R: ill be over in a minute LoSeR

Eddie thought he could type something but he couldn't, his brain wasn't working so well with all the snow days and days off. His routine was short but desirable: Wake up, take some medicine, drink coffee, complain to Richie, watch youtube until he inevitably fell asleep anywhere from 2 A.M.-6 A.M. Eddie waited until he heard a knock on the glass, he immediately felt his chest get warm as he opened the window. He got brought into a hug, his nose filled with that crisp smell, that was so nice and normal.

Richie laid a kiss on his boyfriend's forehead, "I missed your mom so much," His arms were still glued to Eddie. He held on for a little while longer and then let go. He had everything he needed for a short sleepover.

"Make yourself at home," He said, feeling the general scariness of everyday things go away. He was tired, he didn't know when he fell asleep last night, or when he woke up, did he even take his medication today? Eddie just wanted another hug, another smell of that jacket, another forehead kiss, another moment of feeling loved. "I'll go preheat the oven for cookies."

Eddie's smile was his favorite thing, he knew he shouldn't pick and choose because he was a beggar, but it's hard not to when it's so obvious. "Okay, be down in a second." The small nod was enough for him to make his way toward the barely used outlet by Eddie's dresser to plug his phone in. He ran down the stairs after his boyfriend, nearly slipping on the stairs and hardwood floor.

"Wow, don't die on me, Rich," He rolled his eyes, trying to say he didn't care, although it did terrify him. "We have a few options for cookies," Eddie said, taking a box and describing each one, "But, I think we should go with chocolate chip, or..." He was pointing at the Christmas cookies' instruction box now.

"Hm, well, its not Christmas yet, so," Richie replied. He wanted to bake them but he was well aware that Christmas wasn't Eddie's favorite holiday. "Kidding, but let's stick with chocolate chip." He already wished he hadn't said the first part. He remembered those sermons about how words were like toothpaste in the container and trying to take them back was like trying to get it back in the tube.

"Yeah, let's stick with the basics." He, surprisingly, wasn't distraught about the choice.

♡♡♡♡

Richie laid on his boyfriend's bed after they finished the cookies--and ate most of them--played MarioKart, drew Eddie's mom, and attempted to count Eddie's freckles, they were worn out and flopped onto the bed. Eddie fell asleep in moments, leaving Richie awake and alone with his thoughts until he let himself go for a bit. 

It was okay, he could relax.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry guys, i usually wouldn't write this sort of fluff stuff, but, im stupid and i wanted to write some gays being CUTIES. if this didn't exactly float your boat, i'm sorryyy :(, you'll find something that does :D


End file.
